


In the deep

by Indigosoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anxious Derek., BAMF Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigosoul/pseuds/Indigosoul
Summary: There's a school that welcomes all magical involved people or beings. It's not easy to enter, so Derek doesn't understand how someone like Stiles Stilinski could. He doesn't look like is interested in learning, he is loud, obnoxious, irresponsible and worst of all his roommate for the foreseeable future.





	1. The roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding tags as the story advances, I have a general idea of what I want to write about but It's not written yet.   
> I hope you like the first chapter of this world where all creatures coexist like it's normal and humans accept it.   
> I'm thinking of writing one chapter form the POV of Derek and one from the POV of Stiles.

Derek hand’t requested a roommate, he wanted a single dorm room, he specifically told the administration that he needed to be alone; if he couldn’t be with his pack, as a rule of the school, he preferred to be alone. It was stupid, this rule, that said that it was necessary to scramble all the students like they were some kind of food, the last time that Derek checked he was a werewolf not an egg. 

It should be illegal, he had complained to his mother, his Alfa, to separate packs, but she said he was in university now, Laura had passed through the same and she hadn’t complained, she had made friends, and new contacts that would help her when the time to take the alpha place came. But Derek wasn’t going to become an alpha, he didn’t need to be separated from his packmates. Even though his mother had said to him that his indiposition to be separated from them was the first and most important sign that he really needed to be separated from them.

So, okay, he had accepted his fate, especially after seeing that neither of his pakmates craed to be paired in rooms with weird and unknwn people. He didn’t even know if his roommate was going to be a werewolf or another kind of supernatural being. He didn`t want to be paired with someone of a species incompatible with werewolves. 

So when he arrived to his new room to see the other side of it trashed the first thought that had come to his mind was that someone had entered to rob him. But it was illogical, who would rob a room that was in an aisle full of cameras. He was thinking of calling for security when a loud boy entered his room screaming for someone. 

He was startled when he saw Derek, but not as much as him, the guy that was in front of him was tall and thin, and had the biggest eyes he had seen of a beautiful Brown color, and the smile he gave Derek was the sun, and his face was matted with freckles that looked like a constellation, but not even all of that could distract him from the scars that deformed one side of his face. 

“Hello” the boy smiled again and dropped the box to extend a hand to Drerek who was paralyzed watching that face like a freak.

He was going to say hello when another person came into the room carrying a lot of boxes, how could someone bring that much into a dorm room, well, he would, never know. 

“These are the last ones” said a brunette with a crooked jaw and puppy eyes, and we he saw Derek he smiled too “hey, dude, are you going to be Stiles roommate?”

He wanted to say ‘logically’ but he was again interrupted, this time by Stiles, and who the hell named their kid Stiles, that should be illegal.

“Yes, he is, you are, right?” he asked opening some boxes.

“Yes” he said like an idiot and had never wanted to be swallowed by the earth that then.

“Great, I’m Stiles, he’s Scott” said Stiles taking a lot of books out of the boxes and Derek didn’t want to know where he was going to put them “he is going to spend a lot of time here, because otherwise he is going to get distracted and I0m not going to allow him to fail classes now that we are in university, he is going to be the best of his class and I would want to know your boundaries, like if you want to bring someone to have sex you want me to stay or to go?”

“Why would I want to have you here while I have sex?” he asked, trying to grasp all the things Stiles said, but he only remembered the sex thing.

“Oh, so you are going to have sex here” mumbled Stiles while his puppy friend and him began to take some food out of one box “he sent us a lot of food, most of it is nutritive food, but there is a lot of candy and some doritos. You can’t have sex in here the weeks we have exams, the rest of the days you can and don’t worry, I’m not going to have sex in here I love a lot my batman sheets and would never have sex in them”

“Stop, Stiles, please” begged Scott, and Derek would have to thank him, that was a lot of babble. And Derek wanted to tell him that he wasn’t planning to have sex, werewolves don’t have casual sex. But he wasn’t going to comment on that, it was unnecessary “if you are scaring me, imagine what you are doing to him”

“Sorry, I tend to babble when I’m nervous, or excited, or happy, I just babble, you are free to ask me to shut up whenever you want, I’m not going to get mad at you, It also helps me, because when I talk a lot I tend to forget I have to breath and I have passed out from talking and not breathing, so It would also be a favor for me” he said in one big breath, and Derek, though he was curious, didn’t want to ask how could one pass out from talking “dude, look at this” said Stiles pulling Scott to the window “look at the view, It’s awesome. You can see the lake from here”

“Oww, dude, I would love for my room to have this view” Scott commented, like he was really upset he coulnd’t see the lake from his room, and Derek wasn’t even aware that there was a lake in the school, he hadn’t thought about looking out the window.

When he did, he really thought he was lucky, it was a really pretty view. Maybe he wouldn’t have that sad look on his face if his room didn’t had that view, not like Scott.

“Don’t worry dude, you are welcome whenever you want to look to the lake” Stiles said, smiling like the idea of Scott spending time in their room was a great idea, and Derek had to suppress a groan, it was going to be a long year “oh, hey, I had forgotten, what’s your name?” asked Stiles directing his attention to him.

“Derek” he grunted.

“Awesome, now I don’t have to call you mysterious tall guy with beard in my head” Stiles smiled like he didn’t think that what he just said wasn’t weird.

“Let’s finish latter” Scott interrupted “the guys are waiting for us, and I’m scared of making Lydia wait” 

“Yeah, let’s go, see you later Derek” said Stiles, waving his hand and leaving the room. 

“Bye, it was nice to meet you” smiled Scott following Stiles.

It was really going to be a long year, it was the first time talking to his roommate and he was beginning to feel an anxiety attack coming, the first thing he did when he could move again was to call Erica.   
_________  
In no time he was in a cafe sitting with his pack and complaining about Stiles, and he had terrible friends that laughed at his problems. Boyd was just smiling while he caressed Ericas hand, they were nauseating. 

“And he talks, like a lot, and is weird. I bet you that he is some kind of magic being” he groaned dropping his head on the table “what are you doing?” he asked Erica that was laughing and typing on her phone.

“I’m texting Laura” the blonde answered and Derek narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like when his sister and Erica bothered him, god knew how much they enjoyed it “she says not to be a dick to your roommate, that it won’t change no matter what you want”

“I know, and I still don’t get why we have to share rooms with beings that are not compatible with us”

“Everything that breathe is incompatible with you” said Isaac smiling, and had to dodge Dereks hand when he tried to slap his head “my roommate is nice, he is a werecat, so at first I thought we wouldn’t get along but he is nice, asked me to respect his space, said it was a cat thing”

“Mine is Fae, so pretty and open minded” Erica smiled “we talked of a threesome with Boyd”

“You just met her” mumbled Derek a little preoccupied, he pinched his nose when all Erica did was to smile.

“So, don’t be a prude Derek and Boyd is okay with it” she winked and Boyd smiled and his pupils were dilated.

“That fae is really pretty” it was the input of Boyd to the conversation “mine is a werewolf too, kind of a dick but it looks like it won’t be a problem”

“So I was the only one that got a problematic roommate” he massaged his temples and felt like the beginning of a headache, that a werwolf wasn’t supposed to get. 

Erica laughed at him and texted Laura again, he planned not to spend much time in his room, he was more interested in his studies than in making new friends, he didn’t need them.

They were all lucky to have entered the Supernatural University, and although it needed a better name, it was the best school directed and specialized on the supernatural or people that were part of a pack, or a coven, or any group of magical beings. 

It was selective, not everyone got in, you had to pass an intricate exam or have a name, like al the Hale pack did. If you got in, you would be able to learn interdynamics on different species, xenomedicine, how to use and apply runes, history of the supernatural, etc. 

He wanted to learn all he could, he wanted to be useful for his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy crap, your roommate has a party going on his head” smiled Boyd and he was right, something was happening on Stiles head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to use some references to Harry Potter classes and magical terms. In this fic Derek is a little weird towards what's different for him, the more the story advances you would understand why is he like this.

It had been a long first week, he never thought that he could feel the weight of his bones, he knew that it was going to be difficult, but it was hell, there were a lot of packs and getting along with them was a hardship. And he was really trying, but he hadn’t made a single new friend opting to stay close to his small pack. 

And the school was magical, not literally, but in a poetic way, there were a lot of different beings, he had classes with half-gods, half demons, hlaf a lot of things, and it was really magical to see faeries floating around the halls and women with alomost translucent skin making things become alive, people being followed by shadows, or weird companion animals, vampires, kitsunes and werewolves eating thogether as friends. Magic users making things more interesting, but Derek just felt overwhelmed by all that. He wasn’t like his roommate, that was taking all that in a stride, he always saw him with different people of differnt races chatting with them as they were old friends.

And nobody seemed to care that Stiles looked like he was mauled by a beast, Derek couldn’t get over the scars that covered his face, and he knew it wasn’t like a soul mark, the ones that appeared when you used wrong magic, they were real scars, and looked like they hurt. But the boy carried them with pride, not trying to hide them, and what bothered Derek the most it was that whenever somebody asked him about them he always told a different and impossible story of what had happened. 

“I still don’t get why do you hate him so much” groaned Erica while trying to steal food from Boyds plate.

“He is noisy, and weird, and never sleeps or goes to class. Why is he here if he is going to be so irresponsible?” he complained once again putting hi tomatoes on Isaacs plate and taking his broccoli “and I don’t know what is he, I tried to ask him but he just winked and told me ‘wouldn’t you like to know’. Who does that? It’s not like it’s a secret, we are not in the fuking human world, everybody knows what the other is, well almost everybody, especially when we have divided core classes, but he goes to all of them”

“Wow, I’ve never heard you talk that much” said Isaac grimacing “and I have known you almost all my life, you must really hate him”

“You should try to know him better” said Boyd “you are going to live with him almost five years. There are only special cases in which they can change your room, but Derek, hating your roommate it’s not one of them”

“Also, if you keep complaining I’m going to tell Laura” said Erica kicking Dereks leg.

“Is it going to be like this?, everytime you don’t like something I do are you going to threaten me?” he hissed letting his eyes turn gold. 

“Of course” Erica answered smiling.

“You’re a menace” 

Ericas smile turned bigger and he knew that he was never going to win a conversation against her, only Laura and his mom could, Boyd didn’t even try, he just stayed there, looking at her like she was the best that could have happened to him and maybe she was.

He could not be happier that when the time of his next class arrived. He had it with Stiles, ‘The history of species” it was one of Dereks favorites and he demonstrated it by knowing more than anyone else. And the best of the class was that every student that took it helped to break myths surrounding theirs species. Like the moon controlled werewolves or that vampires were scared of crosses and that they didn’t like garlic.

He had made sure not to sit in a place Stiles would choose, he was a little distracting, always moving or chewing a pen or talking to the person next to him or telling the class weird things about everything that sometimes grossed Derek out. 

And as it was common for Stiles, this class he passed the time telling a dark history of kelpies and Derek would have told him to shut up if the two kelpies of the class weren’t so engrossed on it. The professor was interested, and was asking questions, it was stupid and Derek wanted to scream in frustration.

When the class ended, Derek saw the kelpies following Stiles each of them passing their arms around his neck. And Derek would like to know his secret, that easiness to make friends. The friends that he had made were the ones connected to his pack or were friends of his sisters. But he didn’t care, al least the ones he had were real ones. He smiled when he saw that he had a new text from Laura, telling him that she would visit at the end of the week, and he knew he complained a lot, but he loved his pack and Laura was his best friend.  
____________________  
“What the hell is that?” asked someone that was near Derek and he turned his head to search. 

“Holy crap, your roommate has a party going on his head” smiled Boyd and he was right, something was happening on Stiles head. His hair was changing colours, from pink to blue to green to something bright. Behind him was walking a sullen girl that appeared to be apologizing, but Stiles only smiled and waved his hand like he didn’t care that he had the dance of sleeping beauty on his head.

“Why me” he murmured following the flow forgetting about Stiles when he heard about his new project.

It had to be done in pairs, and his was an animated Asian girl, a kitsune with a kind smile that had a lot of ideas for the work that they were going to do. At the end of the class he decided he liked her, and knew his friends would too, she gave him her number so he could call her to reunite later, to work but also to chat if he wanted. And he would, he was ready to gloat that he had made a friend.

“So, later?” asked Kira smiling and holding awkwardly her backpack “we could meet in the cafe that is in the west wing?” and that was another interesting thing about the supernatural school, they all the things they needed so they didn’t have to go out, they weren’t allowed to get out of the school or have visits, not if they didn’t have permission or it was a special weekday.

“Yes, at four?” he asked getting out his planner.

“Perfect” she smiled almost jumping “see you later, Derek, it was nice to meet you, I was hoping to talk to you, but I kept forgetting, so it was nice to get paired with you”

“I also think that it was nice to meet you” 

“Bye” said Kira running to her next class and Derek went to the library to study before going to his room to rest a little, he had spent the night studying for his mornig test and was tired, but wanted to advance with his homework.

He sat in the furthest corner of the library and took all of his books out, taking notes on magical runes that non magical people could make, and that in a pack were needed. It was an interesting class, a lot of non magic users were in it, you just had to have a magical core to make or use more of the things they taught; but they also taught botany and it was something you could learn and you dind’t need a magical core for that.

He had a lot to learn and a lot to do, he decided that it was time to return to his room when he began to nod off. He was tired, so much, so he was sleeping. He gathered his things and got ready to go to his room.

He was ready to explode when he saw Stiles and his puppy friend making something in their little kitchen. They were singing and dancing all around the place, they looked like crazy people.

“Oh, hey Derek” smiled Stiles when he saw him, and he had his face covered in flour making it look scary “we are making brownies, want one?”

“You have to say yes” interrupted Scott jumping with joy “ he also made vanilla ice cream, he is the best, he could be a chef, it would be magical” he said laughing like it was the best joke ever.

“No, I need to sleep” he grunted, making the smiles disappear instantly and he would feel bad if he cared.

“I’m sorry, I promise to finish quickly, we are going to turn off the music and leave in the instant we finish” he said with a worried voice “they only need to get baked”

“Whatever” he murmured, getting into the bathroom and closing the door with hard enfasis.

“Wow, dude, he really hates you” he heard Scott murmur and the ‘I know’ of Stiles.

By the time he finished showering, Stiles and Scott were gone, the kitchen was pristine and he was impressed. On the table was a pile of brownies and a note that said ‘For: Derek. Eat them, sorry for bothering you, they are delicious and there is ice cream in the fridge. Stiles’. He had an ugly letter, but he was hungry, so before sleeping he ate one and was happy to be alone, because the moan he made was embarrassing.

He fell asleep on the instant he touched the bed. When he woke up he felt better and not so tired, Stiles bed was unmade and had a lot of books opened over it. His wall, unlike Dereks, was covered in pictures of him and his friends, in the ones that he was younger there were no scars on his face. 

In almost all of them was Scott, and now he was feeling creepy, looking at his roommates pictures, the one that he was supposed to hate. Because he hated him, or so he told himself. He hated Stiles Stilisnki, could make a list of the reasons of his hatred, but the brownies were delicious and maybe someone that made something like that couldn’t be so bad. 

Kira was already seated in a corner when he arrived to the coffee place, he ordered a black coffee and a cookie and went to sit with her. He smiled and took his notes out, Kira was already working on her part of the investigation, she was smart and interesting. It was funny talking to her, and it would be nice to chat with her outside schoolwork. They had been working for almost two hours and he had drank two more cups of coffee, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep later. When they finished the work they parted ways and he saw how Kira went with a group of people and talked animatedly with them, and Derek felt sadness, of course she had more friends, she was nice and looked different with those other people. Like she was having real fun.

Stiles was there when he arrived home, he was reading five books at the same time and he had his laptop opened in front of him, he was hearing something in a language Derek didn’t know existed. It looked like he wasn’t aware that Derek was in the room, he made noise to try and catch his attention, but it looked impossible, he could be screaming and Stiles wouldn’t hear him. 

He sighed and left the room.


	3. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years ago, he would have never thought that he would be attending a mystical, magical school, it was, in a few words, fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for not posting like in a long time, the language is still a little hard for me so it takes a long time to correct the text, and even then it has a lot of mistakes, but I'm doing my best. Also, I was finishing my thesis, and that took all my time.
> 
> But now I'm going to try to post almost weekly or more often.  
> I hope you like the chapter, now is form Stiles POV.

A few years ago, he would have never thought that he would be attending a mystical, magical school, it was, in a few words, fascinating. He was having a blast, he couldn’t stop being awed about everything, he would learn all he could.

And to be in that adventure with his friends, especially Scott, made everything better, he and his brother had promised to go and study together and when they were invited to SU they had accepted immediately. The good thing about it was that Scott had the opportunity to study for his future as a vet, but also as a True Alpha, he was the only one in school and a sensation. Everybody wanted to meet him and that allowed Stiles to meet all kinds of species. He had been talking with a merfolk, which was super interesting and had a new best friend. He loved Isabelle like a sister and had only known her for two weeks, but they got along like they had known each other for a lifetime. 

She had made his hair change colours two days ago and now it was bright pink, at least she made it stop changing and glowing, but couldn’t make it brown again. She had apologised like a thousand times and now he received a cookie every morning, and although he had said to her that it was okay, she still fed him.

The best thing was that the school had allowed him to make his own course work program taking the topics that interested him the most instead of taking complete courses. It was hard and he now lived on caffeine and spells that helped him stay awake, but he also tried to make time for his friends. Because he knew if he didn’t spend enough time with them they would get cranky and a cranky Lydia was terrible.   
_________________________

“Hey, weirdo” jumped Isabelle on his back and he had to maneuver his things to not drop anything, he carried his friend around the school while she made horse noises.

They approached Scott and Lydia, she appeared to be chastising him for something, he supposed Scott had failed one of the tests on which she had helped him study, it was weird to have tests on the second week of classes, but their prfessors said that the exams helped them evaluate the knowledge of each student, and also they had to do a more private test. One that had surprised him, the thing was that every magical being had a magical core, or every being although it wasn’t magical, had a magical core, it didn’t matter that it wasn’t active. So the test was to determinate if your core was based on light, dark or it was a grey neutral one, for Stiles it was stupid, it divided the species but who was he to complain. 

So it resulted that he had a dark core, it didn’t surprise him. He had read a lot and discovered that the core didn’t estabish the class of person you were but where the magic leaned. 

“Hey” said Scott sullenly and Lydia looked smug “what are you doing?” asked Scott looking weirdly at them.

“Acting weird and making and embarrassment of themselves” answered Lydia for him, and Stiles and Isabelle just nodded “Scott failed his runes test”

“What, dude” hissed Stiles “we studied, you knew the information” 

“I know, but I got distracted”

“With a girl” ended the sentence Lydia rolling her eyes and Isabelle began to laugh and Stiles emitted a long dude, dragging the e. 

“Sorry, she was just so cute and she is smart and a kitsune” he said smiling and turning red.

“Just wait until we tell Jackson that you failed the test because you got distracted by a girl” laughed Isabell and everyone followed when he turned red and groaned. 

“You are evil” he said as Isabell got down from Stiles back and draped herself all over Scotts. 

“Are you getting along with your roommate?” asked Lydia linking their arms.

“No, I still think he hates me, maybe my face freaks him out” he mumbled shrugging his shoulders “he watches me a lot” 

“Well, don’t let it bother you” she smiled to him “you tend to grow on people, like mold”

“Oh, thank you, why did I do to deserve such a compliment” he muttered, pulling her with him, making her protest. 

“You are going to make me fall” she complained grabbing him harder by the arm.

“I would never let you fall” he said with a serious voice, it was true he would always catch her.

“I know, honey, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t drag me with you when you fall down by doing stupid things” she said condescendingly, patting his hand.

“I won’t ” he said but it would have been more convincing if he had not chosen that moment to tumble. Hard. In front of everyone in the hall, his classmates were now laughing along with his supposed friends.

“Yeah, sure” said Lydia smiling at the same time that Isabelle was telling Scott that she was glad that she had gotten down Stiles back. 

“You’re all evil” he murmured, getting up and bumping onto someone stumbling again and thanking Scott when he helpped him balance again.

“You love us” smiled Scott, looking behind Stiles back and when he tuned a sullen looking tall guy was picking his things up, Stiles hurried up to help him, noticing how he recolied, hurried up and ran away.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked his friends while they watched the tall guy ran away.

“No, weirdo, just let go” Isabelle pulled him away and to their transfiguration and transformation class.

He really felt like in a Harry Potter movie, transfiguration, although it was a little different in concept, in the class they also helped species like were-species or they were taught how to hide sents. It was one of the courses Stiles had taken complete. And in the one Isabelle had made a party of his hair.  
__________________  
They had this area inside school, it was named the Zone, and was a place where a lot of ecosystems shared the same space, it was a space for beings in need of a certain kind of environment for surviving. 

Like there was a lake where the selkies could swim, and a space of woods, where species like forest people could spend the time. And although Stiles didn’t need a special environment to survive or to not go crazy, he loved the zone, it was one of his favorite places. He was able to see all of the beings on their natural skins, and he really preferred seeing the fire ones, no mtter if it was too hot there. 

So when he had a book to read he went to the zone, he sat under a gigantic tree that accommodated its roots to the likes and form of the one who sat under it. So, as his handsome and dorky roommate appeared to hate him, he spent a lot of time reading there. It was easeir too, there was nobody looking at his face like it was a famous painting and they had paid to see it.

Now he had a lot to study before the fighting class, his tactician class was one of his most difficult ones, he had to learn to work with people with different points of view and make it work. They did a lot of simulations that put all of them in the line, it was stressing and difficult but fun. He was studying new techniques related to how to conduct oneself in a situation where the language was a barrier, he thought that the easiest thing they could do was learn the most possible languages, and that was why he was taking a linguistics class in which he not only learned normal languages but also more complicated ones, to communicate with ents or dust faeries. 

He was so concentrated that now he was late for his fighting class and he was running as fast as he could, when he arrived he was out of breath, and now all of the eyes of his class were on him. He smiled and took his place in the matt of training. It was a large room that with a little magic could transform into anything he needed. 

“Well, now that everyone is here” hissed one of his two professors, the more brawny one “I want to teach you defensive moves before taking on the offensive ones, you have to learn how to move and use your body. You have to know yourselves, in every environment possible, if not you won’t be able to defend yourselves in case of need”

“So, now I want you to learn how to fall” the other professor said, Stiles knew who he was, Deucalion Carver, he appeared in some books of recent history concerning the supernatural world. He was conceived as some kind of hero, some extremist hunters had ambushed him and his pack, they had fought them and Deucalions pack had been killed and he had been blinded in the process. After that and together with the Hales they had fought for more just punishments regarding the supernatural beings in human courts, and had won. Now a supernatural being had the same rights that a human had. 

So that was the class, they learnt how to fall, and now Stiles had bruises over bruises over more bruises, he was tired and hurting and just wanted to sleep, but he was honored to be able to take a class with someone like Deucalion. 

He went to shower with the rest of his class, smiling when he felt his companions looking at his complete tattooed skin or maybe they were looking at the scars that trailed the one he had on his face.

When they left the lockers, one of the guys in his class approached him, he wanted to hook up and Stiles, well, maybe there was a time when he would have accepted, but he declined, he didn’t want a hook up, he wanted more, his inner self needed more. The guy just smiled and said to him that if he changed his mind about that to look for him. He didn’t know why he got that much attention, before the supernatural nobody appeared to notice him, but now he had a long line of people that wanted to have sex with him, maybe it was because he was some exotic guy with an interesting story behind a dumb and scarred face; or it was what Isabelle and Lydia told him.

He didn’t care, for now his studies were first and maybe trying to get along with his roommate, he knew they could be great friends. 

But for now, he was hated and he didn’t like it one bit.


End file.
